


Wait - what?!

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Underage - Freeform, dub/con kissing, intoxicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape is extremely drunk and manages to surprise Hermione Granger when he finds her snooping around in his rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait - what?!




End file.
